


[podfic] Iron Hard

by heardtheowl, veronamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes after the whole 'touched by an angel' revelation, Dean is seated at the table in their motel room, every gun they own spread across its surface. His hands are covered in gun oil, the room reeking of it, mixing with the scent of his sweat and the leftover aroma of pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Iron Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211226) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



 

Running time: 00:14:09

DOWNLOAD:  
[mp3 || 17MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Iron%20Hard.mp3)  
[m4b || 6.5MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Iron%20Hard.m4b)

  
OR STREAM:  


 


End file.
